


Demonic Charms

by crystal_kiseki



Series: fanfics but with multiple chapters [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Demon Yazawa Nico, F/F, Nico's Thirsty, Out of Character, Royalty Kousaka Honoka, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_kiseki/pseuds/crystal_kiseki
Summary: Kousaka Honoka, a perfectly normal member of the royal family comes in contact with a demonic Yazawa Nico one eventful day.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Yazawa Nico
Series: fanfics but with multiple chapters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724971
Kudos: 4





	Demonic Charms

"Honoka! Are you ready yet? The ball is about to start." Yukiho peeked her head through the bedroom's door, catching glance of her older sister in her green party dress, admiring herself in the large mirror in front of her.

"I'm almost done, Yukiho! Just give me a second." Honoka grabs the orange ribbon around her waist and ever so slightly loosens it. "There, done!" She looks at her younger sister excitingly, the latter simply sighs with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Just come downstairs soon or mom will get angry." Yukiho waves at Honoka and exits her room, closing the door behind her.

Honoka looks at herself once more, wishing to herself that something interesting would happen today, and then follows behind her sister.

* * *

After the ball officially starts, everyone begins dispersing, Honoka's family members are currently speaking with other families, friends, acquaintances, as for Honoka, she's standing against one of the walls, watching every individual carefully. Honoka's never liked interacting with people she doesn't know, she would much rather watch them have fun from afar, without her potentially bothering them. However suddenly, she spots a pair of black twin tails, belonging to a shorter woman than herself, she seems younger than her, but Honoka knew not to judge others from their appearance. Although the mysterious woman appears to be lost, walking in circles around the spacious ball room. Honoka leaned away from the wall behind her, doing something she normally would've never even thought of doing, _interacting with a complete stranger_.

As Honoka approaches the petite woman, the latter glances at her, an uncertain emptiness in her eyes. Honoka speaks, "Ah, hello, I'm Kousaka Honoka, first child of the royal family, you seem lost, may I help you?". Honoka really doesn't fancy having to talk so formally with people outside her comfort zone either, unfortunately, she couldn't do much about it.

The young looking female hesitates for a moment, glimpsing briefly at the other guests present at the event, a confused look on her face. She stutters, "H-Hi, um... My apologies but- are you talking to me?". Honoka blinks a couple times, puzzled, before replying to her, "Yes... I am.", "Oh."

The smaller lady scratches the back of her head for a short while, "I'm not lost, well not literally anyways, maybe lost in thought. Thank you for asking though.", she continues after a brief second, "My name's Yazawa Nico, nice to meet you."

 _Nice to meet her? What for?_ Honoka simply did what she had to do, what was expected of her. "Oh, that's good, sorry for the misunderstanding. Well then..." As Honoka was preparing herself to walk away and leave Nico to her occupations, the latter decided to grab Honoka's right hand, "Hey, wait, let's talk.", then lead her to one of the balconies some couples would go to in order to discuss different sorts of topics, and maybe make out sloppily sometimes.

"So..." Honoka begins, "What did you bring me here for?". "Sorry about that, it may have seem abrupt. I'm just not used to other people talking to me, much less a member of the royal family." Nico smiles devilishly at Honoka who just stares in bewilderment at the smaller woman standing in front of her.

"Is that so...?" Honoka mumbles, feeling a sense of discomfort at the current situation. "You know, you're quite interesting. Usually children of a royal family are bratty and snobby, but you? You're gentle, sweet even, it's out of the ordinary for me."

"Huh? Do you get invited to balls a lot?" Honoka quickly looks back at Nico, ignoring the compliments. Nico nervously twirls one of her pigtails between her fingers, "Well... Not exactly... I mainly just invite myself and get inside without permission."

"W-What?! That's not allowed! You could get kicked out, or even worse!". "But you're not the type to do that, are you?" Honoka blanks for a second. Well, Nico's definitely right, although that certainly isn't a good thing concerning her family. They keep rather strict rules.

"That's... Well..." Honoka stutters, while Nico simply stares and concentrates on every feature the taller girl possesses. Her blue eyes filled with embarrassment and worry, her slightly pink tinted cheeks, her orange hair tied into a side-ponytail gently fluttering in the wind, her two delicate hands fiddling with one another, this innocence, _an opening_.

Nico takes one step or two towards the nervous wreck standing before her, boldly placing her hand on Honoka's shoulder, whilst getting her lips near the younger girl's ear, whispering into it, **"By the way, I'm a demon, pretty daring of you to approach me, honestly."** , she pulls away from the now dazed Honoka.

 _A... Demon? Nonsense, demons are only supernatural beings in children's books... Right?_ Before Honoka could speak, Nico started walking away from her, heading back to the ballroom. However, before leaving, she looked back at a silenced Honoka, "Oh, and I'm not done talking to you yet, so I'll be in your room tomorrow morning, make sure to wear some clothes to bed.", she briefly winks, and then exits the balcony. Honoka tries to follow after her but loses track of her almost instantly. Suddenly, she feels yet another touch upon her shoulder, but much less gently this time around. She looks back.

"Hi, Honoka, long time no see!", _oh, it's just Chika_. Honoka and Chika have been friends for around ten years, Honoka had gotten distracted during a family outing one day, and she found herself sharing Chika's mikan oranges between the both of them.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale...". "I'm okay, Chika, just a little shaken, I guess.", from looking at Honoka's distant stare, Chika decides not to press further, and instead drags her friend to get some snacks. Honoka couldn't shake that feeling all evening, however, and ends up going to sleep nervously yet intrigued that night.


End file.
